


Sete-oitavos preta

by YuuiC



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Personas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prostate Massage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Akechi era um detetive famoso e perspicaz. Raríssimas eram as coisas que chamavam sua atenção além do trabalho.Exceto, talvez, por um par de coxas adornadas por belas meias sete-oitavos. Pretas.





	Sete-oitavos preta

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira história oficialmente postada aqui. Ainda estou me acostumando com a plataforma. Sejam pacientes comigo, por favor! Essa foi minha primeira fanfic de Persona 5, ainda estava estudando as personagens também!
> 
> Hey guys, I'll do a English version of this one soon! But before that I have decided to post the original version, because of many reasons. I'm sorry about that, but wait just a little more?

            — Você está atrasado. — Sae anunciou, a vista estreita conforme me encarava. Sorri pequeno diante de sua acusação.

            — Desculpe, mas você sabe como as coisas são burocráticas, não é mesmo? — Ela suspirou, puxando a manga do casaco cinza por sobre o relógio. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os. — Vamos, Sae-san, não fique chateada. Nós ainda temos tempo, não?

            — Apertado, mas temos. — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção, desconfiada. — Você está muito tranquilo diante da nossa atual situação, Akechi-kun.

            — O que eu posso fazer? — Dei de ombros. — Não é como se tivéssemos escolha de todo modo. — Ajeitei melhor as luvas nos dedos, sempre diante do olhar atento de Sae. — E, como eu posso dizer...? Eu acredito que nossa pequena _amiga_ será de grande ajuda.

            — Você... — Ela suspirou, passando a mão pelos olhos. — Que seja. Vamos.

_Shinjuku_ à noite era um lugar receptivo ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia ser hostil aos desavisados. Muitas pessoas transitando, muitas luzes chamativas, muitos estabelecimentos. Tudo era relativamente desinteressante ao meu olhar.

            Sae caminhava mais à frente, já sabendo nosso destino. Eu ia um pouco mais atrás, fazendo cobertura, principalmente dos vendedores ambulantes e dos homens de olhares suspeitos. Estava atento para qualquer abordagem inesperada; por sorte, nenhuma ocorreu.

            Paramos diante de um bar no distrito vermelho. A fachada era sutil, apesar do letreiro colorido, luminescente, destacar-se na noite escura.

            — _Crossroads_. Hee. — Sae olhou-me de esgueira, curiosa. — O que acha que vamos encontrar?

            — Não sei. Diga-me você. — Ri baixinho diante da provocação. — Você esteve investigando mais que o necessário, não é mesmo?

            — Mais ou menos. Mas digamos que o máximo que poderíamos encontrar talvez seja o diabo em pessoa. — Ela revirou os olhos.

            — Não se distraia. — Foi a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas, suspeito. O que me faria distrair em um bar como esse no meio de uma investigação importante?

            Achava que Sae subestimava minhas capacidades.

            Entramos lentamente, o sino anunciando nossa presença conforme abríamos a porta. Uma moça forte nos recebeu com um sorriso; estava atrás do balcão servindo uma outra mulher, cabelos bem curtos e negros, um par de óculos adornando sua cabeça como uma tiara.

            — Ora. — A moça virou-se, sorrindo para nós. — Olá. — Acenou e, sem delongas, fez um gesto para nos aproximarmos. — Deixa eu adivinhar... Niijima Sae e Akechi Goro? — Sae estreitou a vista conforme o sorriso da moça aumentava. — Bingo! Ah, a propósito, eu sou Ohya Ichiko. Prazer em conhece-los.

            — Presumo que já saiba sobre o que se trata a nossa vinda, uma vez que sabe quem somos. — Sae foi direta, cruzando os braços. — Está disposta a colaborar conosco?

            — Nossa, quanta frieza. Sentem-se! Vamos tomar alguma coisa. Assim a conversa flui melhor.

            — Nós não–! — Interrompi Sae com um leve toque em seu ombro. Ela olhou-me por sobre ele, questionadora. Fiz um gesto para que ela seguisse com a sugestão de Ohya; um suspiro longo, desistente, deixou seus lábios. — Bom, tudo bem. Nesse caso, se importa se sentarmos em um lugar mais... privado?

            — Sem problemas, sem problemas. — Ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão e apontou para uma mesa mais ao fundo. Começamos a nos dirigir até lá, quando Ohya entrou na minha frente, analisando-me de perto. — Hee... eu só havia te visto pela TV. Pessoalmente, você é ainda mais fofo.

            — Eu... agradeço sinceramente, Ohya-san. — Estampei um falso sorriso, engolindo em seco discretamente pelo elogio inesperado e, de certo modo, desnecessário.

            — Ichiko, não fique dando em cima do garoto. Ele é muito novo pra você. — A moça atrás do balcão advertiu, o olhar reprovador.

            — Eu não estou dando em cima dele, Lala-chan. Que coisa. — Ela coçou os cabelos, voltando a se dirigir à mesa. — Peça para alguém nos atender, sim?

            Assim que chegamos, Sae já estava confortavelmente ajeitada sobre o banco estofado. Ohya, sem cerimônias, ajeitou-se à direita e eu tomei meu lugar à esquerda, mais próximo de Sae. Estávamos frente a frente; ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, olhando-me intensamente.

            — O que um detetive famoso quer com alguém como eu? — Sua pergunta era meio cínica. Sorri de canto, não me incomodando.

            — Ohya Ichiko, paparazzi do segmento de entretenimento do Maiasa... Isso é, depois de ser transferida. — Ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, desgostosa com o comentário — Alguém como você certamente tem informações preciosas na manga, estou errado?

            — Se você considerar artigos estupidamente chamativos e _click-baits_ de “informações preciosas”, quem sabe? Não acho que isso possa ser útil a qualquer um de vocês dois, no entanto.

            — Para alguém ser transferido do segmento de política para o de entretenimento, certamente alguma informação muito confidencial deve ter sido descoberta. — Comentei usando um tom baixo. A vista de Ohya estreitou-se perigosamente, demonstrando seu total descontentamento com a minha afirmação. — Acredito que, mesmo no entretenimento, as coisas ainda cheguem aos seus ouvidos, não é mesmo?

            — Astuto. Nada menos a se esperar do grande príncipe detetive, não é mesmo, Akechi-kun? — Ohya sorriu, mas ele era inegavelmente maquiavélico. — Acredito que saiba também que o caso que me _expulsou_ do segmento político envolvia ninguém menos que _Shido Masayoshi_. Estou enganada? — Crispei os lábios, desgostoso. O sorriso dela pareceu mais brilhante nesse momento.

            — Certo... nada de cartadas com a senhorita. — Ohya gargalhou, parecendo divertir-se com algo. — De todo modo, acredito que você consiga informações importantes, mesmo que não úteis aos seus artigos. Se importaria de colaborar conosco, nesse caso?

            — Depois de um “senhorita” tão bem-vindo, certamente. — Ela voltou seu olhar para Sae que, em momento algum, descruzou os braços, observando nosso diálogo atentamente. — Gostaria de fazer algum comentário?

            — Você está ciente de que, apesar de sua constante aparição na mídia, Akechi-kun ainda é um membro oficial da polícia e isso pode ser considerado desacato à autoridade, não mesmo?

            — Hm, não sou tão tola quanto pareço, Niijima-san. — Ohya ajeitou as mãos para apoiar o queixo nelas, desleixada. — Eu entendo a posição de vocês, mas entendo também o meu lado da barganha. O que vocês querem aqui não é algo que um mandato policial resolva, não é mesmo? Se não, vocês já teriam optado por esse meio. — Sae pareceu respirar mais fundo, as unhas fincando-se nos braços. — Relaxe, relaxe! Eu estou disposta a colaborar. Mas não poderia deixar o nosso príncipe tirar uma com a minha cara assim, de graça.

            — Eu peço perdão pela indelicadeza. Não era essa a intenção quando optei por essa abordagem.

            — Dá próxima vez, pague um _drink_ antes, seria mais sensato. — Ela piscou, sedutora. Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ela não estava flertando _mesmo_? — Ah, por falar em _drink_... Miya-chan! — Sua voz ela melodiosa quando anunciou o nome da _barwoman_ que nos atenderia.

            Tão logo a voz de Ohya desfez-se no ar, sua figura surgiu diante dos meus olhos. A primeira coisa em que reparei, inegavelmente, eram em suas pernas lisas, brancas, em uma meia arrastão sete-oitavos preta, prendendo com graciosidade suas coxas. A barra de seu vestido era aberta dos lados, relevando um shorts preto curto, colado ao corpo. O próprio vestido, por sua vez, estava tão colado quanto o shorts, adornando precisamente cada curva de seu corpo, o preto destacando as estampas de dragão douradas.

            Por seus ombros, caíam mexas em um tom de preto profundo, onduladas. Seus lábios estavam delineados por um batom vermelho vívido e, ah, seus olhos eram enfeitados por cílios perfeitamente arrumados; mas nada foi mais intenso do que seu olhar quando me encarou — eles eram de um cinza escuro, brilhoso. Sua boca esboçou um meio sorriso antes de pronunciar, lentamente, como se os lábios dançassem pra mim:

            — O que vão pedir?

            Senti o ar circular com dificuldade. Cogitei em falar algo, mas as palavras pareceram sumir da minha boca naquele instante. Foi a voz de Ohya que me trouxe de volta à realidade:

            — O de sempre pra mim, Miya-chan! — Ela parecia empolgada.

            — Dois copos d’água, por favor. — Foi a voz de Sae em seguida.

            — Então, com vossa licença... — A _barwoman_ virou-se em um movimento único e fluído, fazendo o laço atrás de seu vestido balançar, o som do salto batendo sutilmente no chão.

            E eu só percebi que havia virado o pescoço para segui-la quando senti um beliscão de Sae no meu braço.

            — _Ita_ –! O quê? — Olhei para ela, desentendido. Seu olhar sobre a minha figura era reprovador, quase fuzilante. Pisquei, atônito.

            — Como assim, _o quê?_ — Ela parecia indignada. Arregalei os olhos, realmente surpreso. — Akechi, você não–?

            — Eu acho que a Miya-chan vai ter de trazer a sanidade do seu amigo de volta. — Ohya debochou. Senti meu rosto começar a queimar, levando a mão lentamente até a parte de traz do pescoço e massageando-a, sem jeito. — Ora, ora, não fique assim. A Miya-chan faz isso com a maioria dos fregueses, verdade seja dita.

            — É proposital, então? — Foi o comentário meio ácido de Sae.

            — Hmm, hmm. — Ohya negou com um aceno. — Eu acho que é o encanto natural dela. Não é nada forçado. Até eu, às vezes, me pego admirando. — Ela ajeitou-se contra o estofado, acenando vividamente para a _barwoman_. — Não é mesmo, Miya-chan?

            Suprimi a vontade absurda de olhar na direção de onde ela acenou, somente para ter o vislumbre daquela figura encantadora uma vez mais. O olhar reprovador de Sae, contudo, era mais pertinente naquele instante. Pigarreei para chamar a atenção de Ohya.

            — Como não temos a noite toda, Ohya-san... Se importa? — Delicadamente, puxei do bolso uma foto, colocando-a sobre a mesa. — Essa pessoa...

            A partir daquele momento, nossa conversa foi estritamente técnica. Ohya nos fornecia informações importantes para o que tentávamos alcançar, todas elas de notícias que foram barradas pelos editores.

            Quando Miya trouxera nossos pedidos, minutos depois, foi inevitável eu me desligar para observá-la de canto de olho. Ela não parecia se incomodar com a minha atitude tampouco, sorrindo de canto quando percebia o caminho do meu olhar.

            Ao longo das horas em que passamos conversando com Ohya, ela pedia mais e mais bebida. A cada vez que Miya surgia para servi-la, eu me perdia mais um pouco em seu passar, em seu perfume, em sua _essência_. Era hipnótico de uma forma inexplicável.

            Quase três horas depois de começarmos, Ohya já estava visivelmente alterada pela bebida e meu bloco de anotações perdia-se nas folhas escritas. Ela parou, apoiando a cabeça na mão, respirando mais fundo.

            — Eu vou precisar ir ao banheiro. — Foi tudo o que Ohya disse antes de se levantar. Sae trocou olhares comigo e, mesmo sem nenhuma palavra, eu já havia entendido que ela iria acompanha-la.

            Suspirei, cansado. Comecei a revirar as anotações que fizera, ponderando em como aquelas informações poderiam nos ajudar; algumas condiziam exatamente com o que suspeitávamos. Outras, no entanto...

            O som do salto fez minha atenção dissolver-se. De esgueira, pude ver a barra do vestido de Miya exatamente ao meu lado. Ergui o olhar e virei a cabeça, percebendo que ela estava de braços cruzados; suspirou, parecendo decepcionada.

            — Sabe. — Sua voz ela melodiosa, meio grave, profunda. — Ela costuma ficar _horas_ no banheiro, principalmente depois de beber a quantidade que ela bebeu. — Seus olhos cinzas encontraram os meus e eu perdi o compasso por um momento. — Sua amiga vai ficar presa lá por um tempo.

            — Não tem o que fazer, eu suponho. — Soltei o ar que não percebi que havia segurado, desviando o olhar do seu. — Eu vou esperar até que ela retorne. Viemos juntos de toda forma.

            — Entendo. — Percebi quando Miya descruzou os braços, virando-se de frente para mim, o sorriso bailando nos lábios vermelhos. — O que acha de tomar uma batida? Eu posso fazer sem álcool para você, já que parece não beber esse tipo de coisa.

            — Não posso consumir em serviço, na realidade. — Sorri meio amarelo. — Mas se você puder fazer sem álcool, eu aceitaria com prazer.

            — Hm, bom. — Ela começou a se dirigir ao balcão e fez um gesto para que eu a seguisse. Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

            Percebi quando ela levantou um tampão e passou para o outro lado, começando a mexer nos copos, depois dirigindo-se ao que parecia ser a cozinha, atrás de uma cortina. Nesse meio tempo, a moça forte, chamada Lala-chan, fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse, tal qual Miya havia feito anteriormente.

            Meio relutante, segui até o balcão. Lala-chan pediu para que eu me sentasse e assim o fiz. Sem demoras, Miya retornou com algumas frutas e começou a preparar a batida que eu havia pedido, usando água gaseificada no lugar de álcool.

            — Desculpe pelas atitudes da Ichiko mais cedo. Ela não pondera as palavras dela, principalmente depois de beber.

            — Ah, era sobre isso. Não, tudo bem, eu não vejo problema. — Sorri como uma máscara para que o assunto não se aprofundasse. Os comentários de Ohya anteriormente haviam sido certeiros; não era um assunto que eu gostava muito de comentar, de toda forma.

            Alguns anos de terapia e reabilitação fizeram com que a menção aos fatos não fosse tão abrupta, contudo.

            Outros hábitos, como os de agora — sorrir e mascarar sensações — ainda eram resquícios de uma época sombria e que eu ainda tentava curar.

            — Eu cansei de falar para ela melhorar essas atitudes, mas Ichiko parece não querer me ouvir... acho que a amargura dela ainda é grande.

            — Lala-chan, não se engane. A Ohya é um demônio. — Foi a vez de Miya se manifestar, enquanto colocava delicadamente o copo à minha frente. Percebi como seus dedos longos, grossos, deslizavam sobre o vidro com delicadeza.

            — Não seja tão cruel, Miya-chan.

            — Só estou atestando fatos. — Caminhou lentamente até uma pia ali próximo, começando a lavar os utensílios que havia utilizado. — Ela tem um bom coração, apesar de tudo. Isso eu não posso negar.

            — Um demônio pode ter um bom coração? — Comentei, meio ácido. Experimentei um pouco da batida, surpreso com o sabor. — Oh, wow.

            — Obrigada em antecedência. E de nada pela recomendação. — Miya anunciou, piscando na minha direção. Engoli em seco, sentindo o pescoço começar a esquentar. Voltei a tomar a batida para ver se a sensação diminuía; em vão.

            Os minutos pareciam correr lentamente, como se os ponteiros do relógio estivessem letárgicos. Prestava atenção em cada movimento de Miya: do simples passar dos dedos pelos utensílios enquanto os enxugava, até a forma como virava o corpo para guarda-los nas pequenas gavetas metricamente feitas na estante que dava suporte às diversas garrafas de bebidas.

            Talvez eu tivesse descoberto um novo hobby e não estava sabendo bem como lidar com ele.

            Ela virou-se quase em seguida para mim, o sorriso no canto dos lábios vermelhos, apoiando-se displicentemente sobre o móvel atrás de si. Devolvi o sorriso, meio sem jeito; pela forma como seus olhos brilhavam, ela parecia saber _exatamente_ como eu estava me sentido.

            O momento foi quebrado quando Sae retornou, um suspiro alto deixando seus lábios. No mesmo instante desviei o olhar, encarando-a curioso.

            — Ela não vai sair de lá. — Foi sua constatação, passando a mão pelos ombros para aliviar a tensão. — Eu iria pedir a gentileza de alguém acompanha-la, se possível.

            — Tudo bem. Isso acontece com frequência, infelizmente. — Miya suspirou, aproximando-se do balcão e da minha pessoa. O seu perfume inebriava totalmente o meu olfato. — Pode ficar tranquila que eu já vou atendê-la.

            — Obrigada. — O olhar de Sae passou por Miya um instante e, logo, recaiu sobre mim e a batida em meus dedos. — Você está _bebendo?_ — Foi sua indagação reprovadora.

            — É sem álcool! — Afirmei em legítima defesa. A vista de Sae estreitou-se ainda mais, desconfiada.

            — Feito com água gaseificada. Gostaria de experimentar? — Miya ofereceu, um sorriso doce bailando por seus lábios.

            — Ah... não, obrigada. Já estamos de saída; está tarde e concluímos o que viemos fazer aqui de todo modo. — Foi a afirmação de Sae, a expressão mais serena. Suspirei, aliviado.

            Sem demoras, voltei a mesa e recolhi meus pertences e os de Sae; já estava pegando a carteira quando percebi que ela havia pago a conta. Fiz um muxoxo; não gostava de dever aos outros dessa forma. Quando percebeu minha expressão, Sae fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão, claramente não se importando com o valor.

            — A batida fica por conta da casa. — Miya piscou na minha direção. Engoli em seco, sentindo as maçãs do rosto pegarem fogo; quantas vezes isso já havia acontecido? Não conseguia me acalmar. — Voltem outras vezes, sem ser a serviço. Ficaremos felizes em recepcioná-los.

            — Agradecemos o convite. — Foi o que Sae disse, já dirigindo-se à porta. — Boa noite e obrigada pelo serviço.

            — Obrigado pelo serviço. — Repeti, sorrindo de canto. Troquei olhares uma vez mais com Miya, perdendo-me em seus olhos brilhantes. — E até breve. — Murmurei antes de encostar a porta, não sem perceber como o sorriso dela aumentou, certamente ouvindo minha vaga promessa. 

 

* * *

  

            O breve realmente foi _breve_. Exatamente dois dias — talvez para eu ter a vã sensação de que não estava desesperado. As borboletas no meu estômago, contudo, pareciam alegar outra coisa.

            Mas era visível que, sem a presença de Sae ao meu lado, as coisas pareciam fluir com mais facilidade.

            O bar não estava movimentado, apesar do horário. Talvez por essa razão Miya estava sentada no banco ao meu lado, as pernas perfeitamente cruzadas, exibindo cada detalhe de sua pele leitosa. Sem as meias suas pernas eram ainda mais chamativas. A saia de couro preta ornava perfeitamente com a bata branca de mangas longas, provavelmente de algodão. Sua bota preta de zíper e cano curto tornava todo o seu vestir mais casual.

            E, ah, a forma como aqueles cabelos negros caíam displicentemente por seus ombros era encantador, para não dizer _sedutor_ ; não, essa palavra certamente se aplicava aos seus lábios carnudos, o vermelho do batom praticamente cantando enquanto eu olhava para eles.

            O sorriso que adornava sua boca pelo comentário aleatório que eu tinha feito conseguia ser mais estonteante do que toda a visão até agora; era o mais puro prazer.

            — Você parecia menos receptivo da outra vez. — Foi seu comentário, apoiando o queixo na mão, o cotovelo em seu joelho, inclinando seu corpo para mais perto da minha pessoa. — A sua amiga te deixa tão sem graça assim?

            — Não exatamente. — Cocei de leve o queixo. — Eu só acho chato paquerar na frente dela, se é que me entende.

            — Ah, então, não nega que tudo isso seja um flerte descarado? — Engoli em seco, só agora percebendo que escorreguei no comentário. O olhar de Miya, no entanto, parecia ainda mais brilhoso devido a informação. — Tão facinho... — Ela murmurou e eu arregalei os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Um sorriso de deleite se estampou por seu rosto; era quase maldoso.

            Pensei em protestar, porém no instante em que fui articular as palavras, o sino da porta tilintou, anunciando a chegada de um novo cliente. Em um movimento _fluído_ , Miya endireitou-se e virou levemente o corpo para ver quem era. Seus cabelos acompanharam todo o seu virar, caindo para frente de seu corpo, a ponta dos fios encostando em suas coxas.

            — Um instante. — Ela pediu rapidamente, levantando-se do banco com a mesma sutileza com a qual se movia, seu passar ritmado. — Boa noite! Sejam bem-vindos. — Ela cumprimentou, um sorriso receptivo em seu rosto.

            Apoiei o cotovelo no balcão, a cabeça na mão, movendo lentamente o copo com a outra, misturando a bebida. Continuei observando enquanto ela conversava com os clientes recém-chegados, mais interessado em perceber a forma como seus lábios se moviam enquanto ela formulava as palavras.

            Nessas horas em que estava aqui, eu havia notado um detalhe por menor em sua aparência, observando mais atentamente agora: Miya não tinha seios. Não parecia o caso de ter poucos; ela realmente _não tinha._

            Eu tinha algumas _suspeitas_ quanto ao fato, mas seria indelicado demais perguntar nesse momento.

            Observei quando ela passou por mim, guiando os recém-chegados a uma das mesas mais ao fundo. Dei um gole na bebida, endireitando-me no balcão. Certamente minha exclusividade havia acabado.

            — Foi bom enquanto durou. — Murmurei retoricamente. — Ela está em horário de trabalho de todo modo.

            Puxei o celular do bolso, ajeitando o copo com meia bebida por sobre o balcão. Abrindo o _app_ de câmera, tirei uma foto, postando no meu _instagram_. Ser estrela de TV tinha desses detalhes: todas as mídias sociais tinham de estar em constante atualização.

            Comecei a rolar pelo _feed_ , verificando os favoritos e os comentários. O sino do bar tocou novamente, parecendo longe enquanto eu me distraía, até que uma voz captou minha atenção:

            — Ora! — Desviei os olhos da tela para perceber Ohya à porta, sorrindo na minha direção. — Veja só, você voltou.

            Sem delongas, ela veio sentar-se ao meu lado, um sorriso meio perverso adornando seus lábios. Ajeitou os óculos de Sol no cabelo escuro, cruzando as pernas, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo na mão.

            — Veio pela Miya-chan, estou certa? — Sorri meio de canto. A curiosidade em sua voz sobrepunha uma possível maldade em seu comentário.

            — Seria meio óbvio se eu confirmasse?

            Como se fosse invocada, Miya passou por nós, entrando do outro lado do balcão. Quando passou novamente, tamborilou as unhas feitas sobre a madeira à frente de Ohya, captando sua atenção.

            — Já trago o seu. — Foi o comentário dela, sorrindo docemente.

            — Isso aí, Miya-chan! Essa é a minha menina! — Ohya juntou as mãos, extremamente empolgada. — Ela é um partidão. Acho bom você se esforçar bastante. — Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso e perplexo com o comentário. De soslaio, percebi Miya fazer um gesto para que Ohya se aquietasse.

            Percebi quando ela pegou vários copos, dispondo-os em uma bandeja preta. Em seguida, pegou duas bebidas, enchendo dois deles; depois, pegou algumas cervejas em um frigobar logo abaixo. Tudo arrumado, ela equilibrou a bandeja em uma mão; enquanto passava por nós deixou um copo à frente de Ohya e continuou, passando para o lado de fora do balcão e indo até a outra mesa para servir o que os clientes haviam pedido.

            Cada movimento era _preciso_ e _gracioso_. Era visível como ela estava acostumada a atender um movimento maior do que aquele, parecendo extremamente sossegada com a quantidade de pessoas presentes no momento.

            Reparei, ainda, a forma como ela mantinha uma distância considerável dos fregueses, os ouvidos atentos aos pedidos, mas os olhos parecendo mais preocupados nas ações que eles poderiam tomar.

            — A Miya-chan costuma ser assediada? — Perguntei, meio à esmo, meio à Ohya. Percebi a forma como ela balançava displicentemente o copo entre os dedos, movimentando a bebida devagar.

            — Nunca aconteceu, mas é comum os clientes tentarem passar a mão das _barwoman_ que atendem aqui. Já aconteceu com outras antes dela. — Ela suspirou, decepcionada. — A Lala-chan fica muito brava quando vê uma cena dessas. Ela já deixou bem claro aos clientes que não é para encostar nas meninas. E ela sempre adverte quando alguém ameaça.

            — Entendo... É uma excelente atitude a dela. — Comentei, voltando o olhar ao meu copo.

            — Ela deve ter gostado _muito_ de você pra te deixar flertar descaradamente com a Miya-chan. — Ohya comentou, sorridente. — Ou talvez... — O sorriso foi se transformando em algo mais _maldoso_. — Ela esteja fazendo vista grossa por conta da Miya?

            — Perdão? — Arregalei os olhos, parando o copo de bebida quase perto dos lábios. Voltei-o à mesa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em desentendimento. — Você quer dizer...?

            — Que a Miya-chan está _tão na sua!_ — O sorriso dela agora ia de orelha à orelha. Meus olhos abriram ainda mais. Movi a boca para articular algo, mas nenhuma palavra vinha à minha mente.

            No mesmo instante, como um furacão, Miya passou perto de nós e, discretamente, beliscou o lado da barriga de Ohya. Ela deu um leve pulo na cadeira.

            — Au! Seu beliscão dói, seu diabinho! — Ela virou-se para acompanhar Miya voltando para o lado de dentro do balcão. — O que foi agora?

            — Não faça esses comentários. — Ela murmurou próximo de nós. — E o diabo aqui é _você_ , não eu.

            — Cria do diabo, diabinho é. — Ohya ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e o rosto nas mãos. — Eu acertei _na mosca_ então, não é? Pra você ter se irritado desse jeito. — O sorriso era certamente maldoso em seus lábios.

            E, naquele instante, eu percebi como Miya havia _corado_ , escondendo o rosto atrás dos cabelos negros, distanciando-se de nós. Ohya gargalhou, deliciada.

            — Nossa, eu deveria ganhar um _prêmio_ toda vez que eu acertasse. — Ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos, divertindo-se com a situação.

            — Não acha indelicado com ela fazer isso? Você poderia muito bem ter acabado com o clima...

            — Vamos, Akechi, não se faça de sonso. — Ela virou-se na minha direção, apoiando uma das mãos na perna. — Você parece bem determinado. Ou acha que eu nasci ontem e não vi que seus olhos não desgrudam dela? Faça-me o favor. — Bati com a mão na testa, respirando fundo para tentar aquietar o vermelho do meu rosto.

            — Você está sendo indelicada. _Muito_ , por sinal. — Ohya fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão, voltando a beber.

            — Vocês são jovens, tem mais é que flertar. Encher a cara é coisa pras tias feito eu. — Ela terminou o copo, balançando-o na direção de Miya. — Miya-chan! Traz mais pra mim?

            Percebi o modo como Miya suspirou, descrente. Sem demoras, ela veio com a garrafa de bebida, pegando o copo de Ohya e enchendo-o uma vez mais. Pegou o meu também e repôs a bebida, gentilmente.

            — Não ligue para o que ela fala. Principalmente depois que bebe. — Foi seu comentário enquanto se afastava.

            — Seja grata! Estou arando o terreno pra você! — Ohya comentou, ácida.

            — Prefiro _sem_ sua ajuda, obrigada. — Miya revirou os olhos, guardando a garrafa e saindo pelo outro lado do balcão para atender à mesa.

            — Diabinho ingrato. — Ohya fez um muxoxo. — Ok, Akechi, vamos esquecê-la um pouco e conversar, conversar! — Engoli em seco, desconfiado sobre _o que_ essa conversa seria. — Me conte mais do seu _instagram_. Você tem um blog de gastronomia também, não?

_Ah, isso._ Respirei aliviado.

            — Bem...

            A partir dali, as coisas foram mais amenas. Sem mais comentários ácidos ou maldosos. Apesar de, vez ou outra, Ohya rir mais alto do que deveria — provavelmente devido ao excesso de bebida; sua companhia era agradável. Ela parecia entender de tudo um pouco — nada menos de uma jornalista, afinal.

            O tempo foi passando, os clientes indo e vindo. Em um determinado instante, o ambiente resumiu-se a eu, Ohya, Miya-chan e Lala-chan. Olhei rapidamente no relógio, surpreso com a hora.

            — Oh, ops. Acho melhor eu ir. — Comentei. Ao meu lado, Ohya parecia nem se importar, muito absorta em sua linha de raciocínio, dialogando com o ar. — Err...

            — Deixa, daqui a pouco ela para. — Miya comentou ao meu lado, baixo. — E provavelmente vai no banheiro, também.

            — Ah... entendo. — Percebi quando ela arrastou a pequena capinha onde estaria o valor do que eu consumi. Sem demoras, olhei-o, peguei o dinheiro da carteira e deixei com ela. — Então, até a próxima, Miya-chan. Obrigado pela hospitalidade.

            — Volte sempre. — O sorriso em seu rosto era ameno, satisfeito.

            Tentei mais uma vez me despedir de Ohya, mas ela estava mais concentrada na bebida do que na minha pessoa. Após desistir, acenei minha despedida à Lala-chan e sai calmamente do bar.

            A noite estava meio gelada devido ao horário. Respirei mais fundo, soltando o ar em um suspiro. Havia sido uma boa visita; um entretenimento divertido.

            — Acho que vou voltar com mais frequência. — Comentei à esmo.

            O som da porta me assustou levemente. Olhei e percebi que era Miya. Ela sorriu ao perceber que eu ainda estava ali.

            — Sorte grande. — Ela se aproximou, o som do salto da bota enchendo o ar conforme ela caminhava. — Lá dentro eu não posso fazer isso, mas aqui... — Ela puxou o celular do bolso, o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. — Trocar contatos, o que acha?

            — Oh. — Acompanhei seu sorriso. — Excelente ideia.

            — Deixo como... Akechi mesmo?

            — Sim. Eu vou deixar como Miya-chan. — Ela sorriu satisfeita naquele momento.

            Trocamos contato e ela guardou o telefone, espreguiçando-se lentamente. Percebi como cada músculo do seu braço se desenhou com o movimento. E, também só nesse momento, percebi que ela era praticamente da minha altura.

            Dizia isso, pois o salto fazia com que ficasse exatamente do meu tamanho. Sem ele, ela deveria ser no máximo uns três centímetros mais baixa.

            — Eu vou jantar porque meu horário é curto. Até mais. — Acenou pra mim e saiu para a noite em _Shinjuku_. Pisquei, observando-a se perder na multidão.

            Olhei uma vez mais seu contato no meu celular, deixando um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Certamente, uma noite proveitosa aquela.

 

* * *

 

_Crossroads; Shinjuku; Pesquisar._

            Comecei a rolar a página pela tela do celular, lendo todos os artigos onde o bar _Crossroads_ havia sido mencionado, a outra mão inquieta sobre o papel, a caneta anotando sem parar. Fiz um muxoxo.

_Crossdressing; pesquisar._

            Uma série de artigos começaram a aparecer. Rolei a página, desinteressado. Fitei o papel à minha frente, onde estava escrito “Crossroads”. Risquei o “roads”. _Cross..._

_Bares Crossdresser; Shinjuku; pesquisar._

            — O que você está fazendo? — A voz de Sae soou à _milímetros_ do meu ouvido e eu arremessei o celular, assistindo-o pousar do outro lado da mesa cheia de papeladas. Fitei-a de soslaio, os olhos arregalados, suando _frio_. — O que é isso? — Ela estreitou a vista, desgostosa com o que via escrito no papel. Risquei tudo em um piscar. — Se tem tempo pra pensar em baboseiras, tem tempo pra terminar de revisar as atas desse caso! — Ela bateu com a caneta no meu nariz, bem na junção com a sobrancelha.

            — _Ita_ – _!_ Pra que isso? — Ela deslizou a cadeira de rodinhas, voltando à sua própria bancada. — E, outra, você sabe que eu _odeio_ papelada. É chato!

            — Akechi, você não está mais no colegial para ficar reclamando na minha orelha que papelada é chata. — Sae sequer levantou o olhar de seus próprios papéis antes de me dar sermão.

            Bufei, batendo com a cabeça na mesa, chateado. No mesmo instante, a pilha de papéis ao meu lado desmoronou, me soterrando com eles. Grunhi como um bicho.

            — Odeio papelada! — Uma risada no fundo da sala foi ouvida e eu nem queria saber quem era a essa altura.

            Delicadamente, saí dos papéis, começando a ajeitá-los conforme a ordem que indicavam. Enquanto fazia isso, deixei meus pensamentos rodarem na questão que estava procurando antes.

            Quase um mês visitando frequentemente o _Crossroads_ com o único intuito de ver Miya. Apesar dos contatos trocados, as mensagens eram raras — mesmo porque ela costumava responder mais à noite, próximo do horário do trabalho. No fim, acabávamos conversando pessoalmente, quando a clientela permitia.

            Nos dias mais agitados, eu me resumia a assisti-la trabalhar. De uma forma silenciosa, entendia mais de sua personalidade, ainda que por diversas vezes eu suspeitava que aquilo era uma _máscara_.

            Ou talvez fosse uma _persona?_

            De todo modo, quanto mais eu sondava, mais encantado eu ficava. E, de certo modo, _empolgado_.

            Era tamanho o sentimento que meu peito chegava a queimar de emoção. Fazia muito, _muito_ tempo desde que uma pessoa havia captado meu interesse desse modo.

            — _Akechi!_ — Virei-me no mesmo instante em que a tampinha da caneta acertou o meio da minha testa. Encolhi-me, passando a mão por ela. — Pare de sonhar acordado com o que quer que seja e _preencha a papelada!_

            — Ok, ok. — Resmunguei, voltando aos papéis.

            O som do celular desviou a minha atenção novamente. Busquei-o, esquecido na mesa, percebendo que era uma mensagem. O sorriso foi quase instantâneo ao ver de quem era; abri o mensageiro para ver:

> **Miya-chan [16:30]:** _Quinta-feira vou sair mais cedo. O que acha de fazermos algo?_

            Arregalei os olhos, sentindo a garganta secar. Ela poderia estar implicando _mil_ coisas com aquilo. E, no atual momento, até devido à influência da papelada, minha cabeça não estava funcionando perfeitamente.

> **Akechi [16:32]:** _Acho perfeito. Tem algo específico em mente?_
> 
> **Miya-chan [16:33]:** _Não exatamente. Talvez só passar um tempo a sós?_

            Arregalei os olhos, sentindo o rosto corar. Enfiei-me por entre os papéis, rubricando uma folha qualquer, só para disfarçar a situação. Com um pouco de falta de coordenação, digitei a resposta, ansioso:

> **Akechi [16:35]:** _Podemos procurar algo por Shinjuku mesmo, já que vamos estar por lá._
> 
> **Miya-chan [16:35]:** _Não é má ideia. Vou procurar algumas coisas e te aviso! ;)_
> 
> **Miya-chan [16:36]** _Te vejo na quinta! ;*_

            Apertei o celular levemente contra os dedos, um sorriso se desenhando no rosto lentamente; o coração batia acelerado, ansiando por um momento que ainda demoraria, mas que parecia estar tão próximo. Então, como um flash, a dúvida surgiu, fazendo meus pensamentos darem voltas e mais voltas em coisas talvez não tão próprias.

            — Isso significa que eu tenho que levar lubrificante... à base de água? Ou silicone? — Murmurei como uma forma de esvaziar a mente.

            — **_Akechi!_ **

            — Já sei, a papelada, a papelada!

 

* * *

 

            A quinta-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. No entanto, as coisas não saíram _exatamente_ como planejamos.

            Primeiro, porque Miya não conseguiu sair mais cedo. Segundo, porque o bar estava _lotado_.

            Eu conseguia ver a aflição estampada em seu rosto enquanto ela passava de uma mesa para a outra, atendendo aos pedidos. Vez ou outra, ela me lançava um olhar, como quem pedia desculpas por toda a confusão.

            Todas as vezes eu sorria em conformidade. Estava levemente chateado, mas não era algo que nenhum de nós pudesse prever ou resolver.

            Nesse meio tempo, estava acompanhando Ohya com as bebidas — ainda que não tivesse consumido praticamente nada.

            — Oe. — Ela chamou-me, o rosto quase grudado ao meu, o copo quase escorregando de seus dedos. Arregalei os olhos, intimidado por sua postura. — Quando vocês vão para os finalmentes?

            — Perdão? — Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas; ela estreitou a vista, _perigosa_.

            — Não se faça de burro. Vocês estão se comendo pelas beiradas faz um mês. Quando vão finalmente transar? — Senti as maçãs do meu rosto começarem a esquentar, desviando para outro ponto que não o seu rosto. — Oe, Akechi, não se faça de desentendido.

            — Eu acho que isso é _muito_ íntimo para declarar dessa forma, Ohya-san. — Tentei desconversar. Em vão. Ela estava cada vez mais dentro do meu espaço pessoal, intimidando.

            — Vamos, não se faça de santo na minha frente. — Ela cutucou minha bochecha com a unha, o rosto claramente vermelho devido à bebedeira. — Vocês estão _loucos_ pra foderem. E aí? Não rolou nada _por quê?_

            — O–Ohya-san, as pessoas tem... _tempos_ diferentes para deixarem as coisas acontecerem...

            — Ah–! — Ela se afastou abruptamente, praticamente batendo o copo contra o balcão. — Meu Deus, você quer bancar o bom moço. Pra quem?! — Ela voltou a me fitar, o olhar estreito. — Vocês deveriam pular essas etapas chatas e irem logo pra parte boa. Estão perdendo tempo!

            — Vou... fingir que não escutei isso. — Ela baforou, virando o resto do copo e batendo-o contra a mesa novamente.

            — Lala-chan! Outra rodada pra mim! — Revirei os olhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

            Prontamente, Lala veio atendê-la, um sorriso meio de canto no rosto. Eu só podia imaginar o quanto Lala já havia escutado de Ohya para agir tão naturalmente àquela situação.

            Como um estalo, percebi que o último grupo de pessoas — tirando eu e Ohya — havia acabado de sair. E, da mesma forma que havia lotado, agora o bar estava vazio. Percebi quando Miya parou à minha frente, suspirando aliviada.

            — Graças a Deus. — Foi o que ela murmurou, ajeitando os cabelos. Iria comentar algo para animá-la, mas Ohya me atropelou, sendo direta:

            — Miya! Quando você vai foder com o Akechi? — Percebi como a bandeja simplesmente escorregou por seus dedos, fazendo um barulho alto quando caiu no chão. — _Vamos!_ Você não fica com essas frescuras. Não era você quem estava _super a fim_ de foder?

            — Ohya, _por favor._ — A voz de Miya era _grave_ , pontual. Percebia como seu rosto estava vermelho; o meu não estava diferente, contudo.

            — Chato. _Muito_ chato! — Ohya virou outro copo de bebida. Arregalei os olhos, começando a me preocupar.

            — Vamos, Ichiko, pare de incomodar os dois. E pare de beber também, você já está muito alterada. — Lala se intrometeu, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, irritada.

            — Não estou incomodando ninguém! Só atestando fatos, _fatos_. — Ela balançava uma das pernas, emburrada.

            — Não tem o que fazer. — Lala suspirou. — Miya-chan, pode sair agora. Eu assumo pelo resto da noite.

            — Tudo bem mesmo, Lala-chan?

            — Sim, sim. — Ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. — Eu havia prometido de todo modo.

            — Muito obrigada! — Assisti a forma como Miya se curvou, os cabelos acompanhando o movimento e caindo por seus ombros para a frente de seu corpo. Quando endireitou-se, virou e me encarou, um sorriso ameno em seus lábios. — Nossa proposta ainda está em pé?

            — Com certeza. — Correspondi ao sorriso, satisfeito.

            — Huh? Proposta? — Ohya era curiosa. Encolhi os ombros, desgostoso.

            — Eu... espero você lá fora, está bem? — Murmurei para Miya. Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça.

            — Vou buscar minhas coisas e já te encontro.

            Em questão de alguns minutos, paguei o que estava aberto com Lala e desviei da insistência de Ohya em saber _o que_ nós tínhamos combinado ou o que faríamos. Por sorte, Lala conseguiu captar sua atenção e eu pude sair do bar em paz.

            A brisa da madrugada era gostosa. As luzes dos vários estabelecimentos de _Shinjuku_ certamente formavam um clima agradável quando vistas de longe. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça, aproveitando o momento. Quando o som da porta do _Crossroads_ se fez presente, virei-me, assistindo Miya encostá-la com delicadeza.

            Caminhou calmamente até mim, o som do salto sobrepondo o barulho da rua à nossa frente. Aproveitei aquele instante para observar como a meia arrastão sete-oitavos desenhava suas coxas, escondendo-se no shorts preto de botões. A blusa, branca com o colarinho e as meias-mangas pretas, adornava perfeitamente com as outras peças. Até mesmo a mala — grande, preta e de uma única alça — conseguia ornar com seu visual.

            — Desculpe pela atitude de Ohya mais cedo. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse. Senti as maçãs do meu rosto esquentarem, esfregando o pescoço de nervoso. — Ela normalmente não tem papas na língua, mas beber faz ela perder totalmente a noção. — Percebi que Miya também estava constrangida com a situação.

            — Tudo bem. Eu não fiquei... chateado nem nada assim.

            — Hm. — Ela ajeitou a alça no ombro como uma forma de aliviar o nervosismo. — Sobre o que fazemos...?

            — Bom... — Desviei o olhar dela, procurando na rua uma solução. Não havíamos combinado nada e estava meio tarde. Apesar de _Shinjuku_ ser movimentada durante toda a madrugada, o nosso maior empecilho talvez fosse o fato de eu ainda trabalhar amanhã cedo. — Podemos... tomar alguma coisa?

            — Em outro bar? — Eu sentia a insegurança em sua voz. Cocei o queixo, pensativo. — Acho que um jantar também está fora de cogitação, não é?

            — Hmm... — Apertei os olhos, desgostoso. — Infelizmente, eu janto mais cedo do que isso.

            Um murmúrio, então o silêncio. Percebi quando Miya se endireitou, ajeitando novamente a alça da mala no ombro. Olhava fixamente para a rua, depois passou a olhar para o céu, tamborilando os dedos na alça preta.

            — Sabe... — Ela começou, parecendo meio insegura. — Odeio admitir, mas às vezes a Ohya tem razão.

            — Hm, você diz... sobre o que ela disse mais cedo...? — Mordi os lábios levemente.

            — Exato. — Ela bateu com o salto no chão. — Em alguns casos, é mais fácil... pular essas coisas... Mas...

            — Bom. — Pigarreei, chamando sua atenção. — Não vou dizer que eu _discordo_ , porque tem momentos em que não há espaço para tantas regalias. Se você me entende... — Ela continuou batendo o salto no chão, parecendo absorver minhas palavras. — Eu... particularmente não me incomodo.

            — Tem certeza? — Olhei para ela, o preto de seus olhos brilhava intensamente. Acenei como uma forma de confirmar. — Se você não se importar, então... Tem alguns _love hotel_ na rua de trás.

            — Me mostre o caminho.

 

* * *

 

            Assim que ela encostou a porta do quarto, eu me aproximei, lentamente. Foi tempo o suficiente para Miya se virar em minha direção, deixar a mala cair no chão e encostar-se contra a madeira atrás de si.

            Levei as mãos até sua cintura, estudando o terreno. Ela permitiu que meus dedos passassem por ela, sentindo cada pequena volta. Respirei mais fundo, ela me imitando. Encaramo-nos e Miya trouxe os dedos até meu rosto, passando-os por minha bochecha devagar, sentindo a textura da minha pele.

            — Hm... — Senti que ela tentou chamar minha atenção; prontamente atendi, aguardando por suas palavras antes de prosseguir com qualquer ação. — Eu... não sei se você sabe ou se a Ohya comentou...

            — Sobre você ser _crossdresser?_ — Percebi a forma como seus olhos se arregalaram, um leve tremor passando por eles. — Ohya não comentou, se foi esse o caso. Eu... meio que deduzi.

            — Você... Como? — Afastei-me de seu corpo para lhe dar o espaço necessário. Ela agarrou o próprio braço, criando uma barreira.

            — Eu sou detetive, acima de tudo. — Cocei o pescoço, envergonhado. Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. — Eu comecei a observar mais. E... pesquisei mais sobre o _Crossroads_ e... sobre _crossdressing_ em _Shinjuku..._

            — Isso... não te incomoda? — Olhei-a questionador. — Esse... fato...

            — Para ser sincero. — Comecei, coçando o queixo. Percebi como ela me olhava com insegurança. — Existem duas coisas que me incomodam. Uma há algum tempo e outra nesse exato momento, eu diria.

            — Certo... — Ela se remexeu. — E seriam...?

            — Primeiro, o pronome. — Ela arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, desentendida. — Sabe? Pronome?

            — Perdão?

            — Ele, ela...? — Dei de ombros. Seus olhos se arregalaram e, então, ela começou a rir; uma risada contida, mas com uma voz grave e... _sensual_. — Miya?

            — Nunca pensei que ia ouvir isso. — Percebi como sua postura havia relaxado. — Ah, eu... não ligo muito, sabe? Eu uso o feminino por conta do bar, sinceramente. Mas aqui, só nós dois... qualquer um deles serve.

            — Bom... fico aliviado em saber, eu acho. — Cocei a bochecha, envergonhado.

            — E o que seria a outra coisa? — Miya questionou, os olhos mais brilhosos agora, livres daquele medo inicial.

            Sorri de canto e, devagar, voltei a me aproximar, fazendo-a encostar novamente contra à porta de madeira. Uma de minhas mãos voltou à sua cintura, enquanto a outra acariciou sua bochecha com delicadeza, os dedos resvalando nos cabelos negros; _sedosos_.

            — A outra... é esse seu batom. — Seus olhos foram se arregalando uma vez mais e, pela forma como eles brilhavam, eu _sabia_ que ela imaginava o que eu iria dizer. — Você se importa se eu... tirá-lo?

            Miya riu, de novo.

            Mas foi uma risada _deliciosa_ , enquanto ela encostava a cabeça na madeira e fechava os olhos para se deleitar na sensação. Eu teria ficado com vergonha se não estivesse tão _hipnotizado_ por seu tom grave, profundo.

_Estava fodido quando começasse a ouvi-la gemer._

            — Que cantada _barata_ e _sem graça_. — Ela comentou após se recompor.

            — Perdão pela _breguice_ , mas você estava rindo agora mesmo.

            — É porque foi bem colocada. — Miya sorriu, uma malícia gostosa passando por seus lábios vermelhos; _ah, aquele batom..._ — E, sim. Você só não _pode_ , como _deve_ tirá-lo.

            — Então, se me permite... — O sorriso em seus lábios ficou ainda maior conforme meu rosto se aproximava do seu, as respirações se misturando, os narizes se roçando.

            E, sem esperar mais um segundo, encostei _finalmente_ meus lábios contra os seus. Comecei suave, deixando que eles resvalassem, mas não demorei a colocar mais pressão, permitindo que meu corpo se encostasse ao seu no processo.

            Senti o exato momento em que ela soltou o ar em um suspiro alto, quase palpável. Suas mãos vieram ao meu peito, subindo por ele, parando em meus ombros, os dedos esfregando-se por eles. Movi lentamente meus lábios sobre os seus, experimentando a temperatura, a textura, _o sabor_ da sua boca contra a minha, sem pressa de aprofundar a sensação; ela foi imitando meus movimentos, parecendo buscar o meu compasso — ela queria _me entender_ , entender a minha sensação.

_Ah, ela era a melhor coisa do mundo._

            Afastei minha boca minimamente para poder capturar seu lábio superior contra os meus, sugando-o com carinho, deixando-o escorregar para longe _lentamente_. Quando separaram-se, foi a vez de Miya imitar meu gesto, mas seu toque foi mais ousado: ela roçou de leve os dentes, uma mordida delicada, porém _sensual_.

            Repetimos o gesto uma, duas, _várias_ vezes, se perdendo cada vez mais no gosto e na sensação da boca um do outro. Embalado pelo momento, deixei que minhas mãos subissem por sua cintura, acariciando com pressão para poder sentir sua pele sob o tecido da blusa; ao mesmo tempo, sentia seus dedos passearem por meu pescoço, enroscarem-se em meus cabelos, as unhas arranhando de leve, causando um arrepio gostoso.

            Continuei subindo os dedos, passando por sua barriga, demorando-me na carícia ali. Em meus lábios, podia sentir seus suspiros, cada vez mais imersos, cada vez mais soltos. Continuei meu caminho, subindo para o seu peito e...

            Os lábios se romperam e, de repente, eu estava encarando um par de olhos cinzas que me fitavam confusos, indagadores. Pisquei, tentando processar a informação, mas ela parecia longe do meu entendimento.

            — Hm... Akechi- _kun?_ — Arregalei os olhos com a ironia em sua voz, engolindo em seco, sentindo a saliva cortar a garganta conforme ela passava. — Err...

            — S–Sim? — Perguntei, claramente nervoso. Seu olhar desceu para onde estavam minhas mãos e, nesse instante, eu percebi que estava tentando... apalpar seios que não existiam. — A–ah...

            — Por um acaso... essa é sua primeira vez...?

            — Com um homem? — Minha voz era um murmúrio. Miya acenou, lentamente, parecendo desconfortável com a pergunta. — Hm. Sim...

            Nesse instante, seus dedos pressionaram mais meus ombros e me afastaram de seu corpo, em um gesto claramente receoso — receio esse que eu conseguia ver em seu olhar. Percebi a forma como ela tamborilava os dedos por cima do meu paletó, os olhos passeando pelo quarto, pensativa.

            — Isso é um problema. — Ela pontuou. — Digo, não exatamente _um problema_ , mas...

            — Err... Eu...

            — Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas– — Ela levou uma das mãos às mexas pretas, ajeitando-as, enroscando os dedos pelos fios sedosos. — Você já fez anal alguma vez? Com alguma... ex sua ou algo assim?

            — Ah–Bem... Er... — Senti meu rosto corar e, nesse instante, eu mesmo me desvencilhei de seu toque, passando a mão por trás do pescoço, esperando aliviar a pressão dali. — Sim, já. Algumas vezes.

            — Hmm... — Senti conforme Miya se aproximava de mim, as mãos subindo pelo meu peito, pressionando os dígitos, parecendo querer sentir minha pele. — Menos mal? Vamos ver como... as coisas se comportam.

            — Ah–! — Pensei em questioná-la, mas seus lábios se encostaram aos meus e, dessa vez, eu pude ter a sensação da sua língua escorregar para dentro da minha boca, encontrando-se com a minha no caminho.

            De repente, tudo começou a se dissolver no toque. Sua respiração se misturava com a minha, um compasso no descompasso. Miya começou a mover os lábios sobre os meus, sua língua desvendando cada pedaço da minha boca. Suas mãos subiram ao meu pescoço, acariciando minha pele ali, um arrepio gostoso descendo por minha espinha pela sensação das suas unhas, dos seus dedos.

            Minhas mãos voltaram à sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo para se colar ao meu. Deixei que nossas pelves se roçassem com mais força que o necessário e não contive o gemido que saiu alto pela minha boca, praticamente rompendo nosso beijo.

            — Você está duro. — Miya comentou, os lábios se movendo sobre os meus a cada palavra que ela pronunciava.

            — Você também. — Encostei minha testa contra a sua, mergulhando em seu olhar brilhoso. Senti quando seu sorriso se formou, suas mãos passando por meu peito em um quase abraço.

            Notei quando ela foi me puxando delicadamente e a acompanhei sem resistência. A cada passo, um beijo trocado, uma carícia minha em sua cintura, uma sua em meu peito, meus ombros. No momento em que alcançamos a cama, Miya sentou delicadamente sobre o colchão, fazendo um movimento com os dedos para tirar meu paletó.

            Deixei que ele escorregasse por meus braços e caísse no chão, apoiando um joelho na beirada do colchão em seguida. O contato das bocas foi rompido pela diferença de alturas; Miya aproveitou a deixa para desfazer o nó da minha gravata, tirando-a em um movimento único e fluído, jogando-a para um lado qualquer.

            — Pra que tanta formalidade nas roupas? — Era um comentário aleatório, só para manter nosso clima. Fui me aproximando dela, a boca roçando na sua novamente.

            — Exigências do trabalho. — Murmurei em seus lábios, percebendo que ela arrancou e chutou as botas para fora dos pés. Fiz o mesmo com meus sapatos e, quando voltamos a trocar um beijo, ela se agarrou ao meu pescoço, fazendo-nos deitar na cama com um movimento meio afoito.

            Deixei que meu corpo se esfregasse contra o seu, adorando a forma como suas unhas arranhavam de leve minha nuca, a língua explorava minha boca com voracidade; conseguia sentir plenamente a marca de batom espalhada pelos meus lábios e não tinha arrependimentos. Afastei-me para puxar ar, percebendo o sorriso satisfeito que estava em seu rosto.

            — Você beija bem. — Ela comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior, _sedutora_.

            — É o contrário. — Miya riu. Comecei a subir as mãos pelos lados de sua cintura, trazendo sua blusa mais para cima. Suspirei mais pesado com o vislumbre de sua barriga. — Posso?

            — A autorização que você precisava foi dada na porta, _A-ke-chi_. — Ela praticamente cantarolou meu nome. Baforei, sentindo ela levantar uma perna e passá-la pela minha cintura, praticamente me forçando a grudar em seu corpo.

            Sem pressa, comecei a me abaixar, levando o rosto para próximo de sua barriga. Fui beijando-a devagar, deixando que meus lábios deslizassem pela pele macia, sedosa. Percebi quando sua barriga se moveu, para cima e para baixo, seguindo o seu respirar profundo.

            Comecei a subir os beijos, molhando sua pele, subindo sua blusa no processo. Seu peito não tardou a surgir aos meus olhos, os mamilos meio duros, provavelmente pelos arrepios. Parei um instante, observando-os, curioso; e, na curiosidade, resolvi levar minha boca até um deles, permitindo que minha língua o contornasse com cuidado.

            Miya suspirou mais pesado, o peito enchendo-se com vontade. Devagar, levei meus dedos ao outro mamilo, estimulando-o com atenção, notando cada pequena nuance em seus movimentos e, _principalmente_ , em seu tom de voz.

            — Você gosta? — Perguntei depois de um tempo, voltando a beijar o meio do seu peito. Ela soltou um gemido baixo e contido.

            — Claro. — Suspirou conforme eu voltei a estimular seu mamilo com a língua. — Nunca… fizeram isso com você?

            — Hm, não. — Continuei subindo sua blusa, percebendo como ela ergueu os braços para que eu pudesse continuar até tirá-la. Lentamente a afastei da cama para fazer isso, percebendo como seus cabelos caíam em cascata por seus ombros e seu peito. — _Ah..._

            — Você se deleita tão fácil. — Miya trouxe os dedos aos meus lábios, desenhando-os com delicadeza. Tratei de beijar cada um deles, arrancando uma risada dela. — Eu sou _tudo isso_ pra você?

            — Você não sabe o quanto... — Murmurei enquanto agarrava suas coxas, trazendo seu corpo para se colar ao meu conforme minha boca encontrava a sua para mais um beijo. Deixei que meus lábios escorregassem pelos seus, meio afoitos, desordenados; quando perdemos o compasso do beijo, eu desci para o seu pescoço, traçando-o com a língua, percebendo seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer, o gemido raspando sua garganta. — Eu... tenho como tirar seu shorts sem tirar sua meia?

            — Infelizmente, não. — Ela riu de maneira nasal. — Ou você tira os dois juntos e recoloca a meia ou não tira nada.

            — Ah... que chato.

            — Tem... uma surpresinha te aguardando ali. — Ela deu uma piscadela na minha direção. Arregalei os olhos, curioso e de certo modo _excitado_ com sua provocação.

            Sentia os dedos suarem, escorregando um pouco conforme eu tentava desabotoar seus shorts. Não era para ser difícil, porém seu olhar astuto, provocativo, me tirava dos eixos. Perdendo toda a graciosidade que tive até aquele momento, puxei os botões e senti minha garganta secar quando vislumbrei o que era a minha _surpresa_.

            Miya estava de lingerie.

_Lingerie._

            — Será que foi demais pra você? — Apesar da ironia, eu sentia um resquício de receio em sua voz. Fitei-a, passando a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los, agarrando o tecido de seu shorts com mais firmeza.

            — De... certo modo. — Sorri meio nervoso. Sentia meus dedos _tremerem_ de ansiedade; as meias poderiam ficar para outra ocasião. — Se... me permite... — Fiz um pouco de força para levantar seu quadril. Sem demoras, Miya me auxiliou, permitindo que eu deslizasse o shorts para fora de seu corpo.

            E, conforme a lingerie foi se revelando aos meus olhos, branca, rendada, marcando _cada pequeno centímetro_ da sua ereção, eu sentia meu ar faltar, minha garganta secar e os dedos _formigarem_.

            — Pra quem nunca ficou com um homem, você está bem comportado. — Terminei de retirar suas meias e deixei-as pelo chão junto com o shorts.

            — Acha que eu estou mentindo? — Ajoelhei-me à beira da cama, passando as mãos pela cintura de Miya e trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

            — Não... — Levei minha boca à sua barriga, beijando-a, sugando sua pele com volúpia, descendo lentamente para seu quadril. Senti quando suas unhas vieram à minha nuca, acariciando meus cabelos, arranhando sutilmente aquela região. — Akechi, você... não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser.

            — Hmm... — Continuei beijando sua pelve, sentindo Miya se inclinar na cama, separar mais as pernas. — Eu... pareço não querer?

            — Parece o exato oposto. — Percebi que o sorriso que passou por seus lábios era meio melancólico de certo modo; mas ele desapareceu na mesma velocidade em que surgiu.

            — Você... só vai ter de me perdoar, porque vai ser a primeira vez que eu faço um...

            — Boquete?

            — _Oral_ em um homem. — Pigarreei. Ela riu mais satisfeita agora. — Então...

            Umedeci os lábios, puxando o ar com força para encher os pulmões, soltando-o lentamente. E, depois dos segundos de preparo, voltei a beijar sua pelve, descendo _finalmente_ por sua ereção, ainda sobre a peça rendada. No instante em que minha boca começou a marcar sua _lingerie_ , Miya soltou um suspiro _sôfrego_ , como se estivesse ansiando por aquele toque.

            Perdi algum tempo só para deixá-la marcada na peça íntima, acostumando meus lábios com o formato e o volume de sua ereção. Passava os dedos por suas coxas, sentindo a maciez de sua pele, subindo-os para se enroscarem na renda de sua _lingerie_. Quando Miya remexeu os quadris lentamente em um gesto claro de incomodo com a peça de roupa, eu tomei a liberdade de começar a tirá-la, _devagar_.

            Fui me afastando conforme a retirava, assistindo a forma como suas pernas se juntaram para deixar a _lingerie_ deslizar para fora de seu corpo. Quando finalmente estava livre da peça, Miya voltou a separar as pernas para que eu pudesse me acomodar entre elas. E, agora, não havia _como_ escapar da visão plena de sua ereção; ela estava praticamente se exibindo para mim. A minha certeza veio quando passei os olhos pelos seus, o fogo _ardendo_ dentro das íris cinzas.

            Voltei a me aproximar, engolindo a saliva, inseguro. Respirei fundo e levei minha mão para tocar em sua cabeça, envolvendo o corpo de sua ereção. Miya puxou o ar com mais força, soltando-o lentamente conforme eu fazia um movimento de vai e vem, experimentando o terreno, testando sua reação.

_Será que... se eu fizer como eu gosto que façam em mim, ela se sentiria satisfeita?_ , pensei, continuando a masturbá-la em um ritmo lento, fazendo sua cartilagem cobrir a cabeça e depois descer conforme eu movimentava a mão por sua excitação. Seus suspiros eram mais pesados, um grunhido ou outro escapando por seus lábios.

            Continuei com os movimentos, mais firme e um pouco mais rápido. Miya remexeu levemente as pernas, seus suspiros aprovando a carícia. Umedeci uma última vez os lábios e, sem mais delongas, aproximei a boca de sua ereção, começando na junção da cabeça com o corpo. Deixei um beijo ali, sugando levemente em seguida. E, naquele momento, Miya _gemeu_ pela primeira vez.

            Repeti a carícia, experimentando tocar sua excitação com a língua. Notei como ela se arrepiou com o toque e prossegui, subindo para a sua cabeça, circulando-a lentamente. Os dedos em minha nuca agora agarraram-se aos meus cabelos, puxando sutilmente. Usando isso como um incentivo, comecei a deixá-la escorregar para dentro da minha boca, a sensação de um pau entre os meus lábios sendo alheia, porém não incômoda.

            — _Devagar..._ — Ela murmurou, entre um suspiro longo e um gemido acentuado. Parei onde estava e comecei a voltar, a língua passando pela extensão de sua ereção, voltando à cabeça, dando especial atenção à junção com o corpo.

            Percebi como Miya afastava mais as pernas, deixando um espaço considerável para que eu trabalhasse. Sorri, sem parar a carícia, voltando a descê-la para dentro da minha garganta, tentando colocar o máximo que conseguia dentro da minha boca; e, na empolgação, senti quando sua excitação bateu no fundo da minha garganta, fazendo-me engasgar. No mesmo instante, Miya puxou minha cabeça para cima até que eu tirasse sua ereção totalmente da minha boca, me permitindo tossir.

            — Guloso. — Ela riu, uma malícia _pontual_ desenhando seus lábios. — Por isso que eu disse para ir devagar. — Miya acariciava minha nunca em pequenos círculos, usando as unhas tão sutilmente que fazia arrepios deliciosos descerem pela minha espinha. — De novo?

            — Com certeza. — Foi a minha vez de sorrir, voltando a posição que estava antes e, sem demoras, deixando que sua excitação escorregasse novamente para dentro da minha boca.

            Dessa vez, contudo, desci somente até onde minha boca permitia, acariciando o restante de sua ereção com a mão para auxiliar. Comecei com os movimentos de vai e vem, mais acelerados dessa vez, percebendo como os dedos de Miya se enroscavam em meus cabelos, seus gemidos ficando mais frequentes, menos abafados; _ah, como a voz dela era sensual_.

            Levei a outra mão até as suas bolas, acomodando-as gentilmente entre os meus dedos, massageando-as com cuidado. Percebi quando ela se remexeu, os dedos mais insistentes em meus cabelos; parecia aprovar a carícia tanto quanto eu. _Bom sinal._

            Continuei com os toques, ora dando mais atenção à sua cabeça com minha língua, ora mais concentrado em friccionar meus lábios contra sua excitação conforme me movia, os dedos movimentando delicadamente suas bolas entre eles; percebia como ela estava se derretendo a cada toque, ainda que improvisado, ainda que meio sem jeito. A dado momento, Miya puxou meus cabelos, fazendo eu me afastar de sua ereção.

            — Tempo? — Questionei, puxando o ar pela boca para encher mais os pulmões. Ela parecia fazer o mesmo, acalmando a respiração.

            — Hora de trocar, garotão. — A libido em seu olhar era palpável. Senti meu rosto queimar, a garganta secar em empolgação.

            Devagar ela me guiou para mais um beijo, fazendo com que eu subisse na cama, os corpos se encostando novamente. Entre o toque dos lábios, percebi ela desabotoar minha camisa, afoita por se livrar da peça de roupa. Quando finalmente conseguiu e eu deslizei a peça para fora, a primeira coisa que Miya fez foi colar nossos peitos, um gemido escapando de ambas as bocas pela satisfação de finalmente encostar pele com pele.

            Sem demoras, ela desafivelou meu cinto, abrindo os botões e o zíper da minha calça, fazendo-me tirá-la meio às pressas. Aproveitei e retirei também as meias, pois já estavam _me_ incomodando àquela altura.

            — Belas coxas. — Foi seu comentário conforme passava a mão por elas, sentindo _cada_ músculo, desenhando-os em seus dedos. Puxei o ar com força, o rosto ardendo de vergonha. — Você treina?

            — Eu... ando de bicicleta com frequência. — Respondi, gaguejando nas palavras. Sentia suas mãos subirem mais, uma indo para a minha barriga e continuando pelo meu tronco, enquanto a outra se acomodou perfeitamente na minha ereção, ainda por cima da cueca, apertando-a de uma forma delicada, porém sensual.

            — Hmm, hmmm... — Ela voltou a me beijar, brevemente, enquanto me ajeitava sentado na cama. — Isso explica muita coisa. A propósito, bela cueca. Adoro vermelho. — Piscou, provocativa. Eu nem tinha espaço para me sentir envergonhado mais.

            Miya veio com os lábios até o meu pescoço, chupando na curva que ele fazia com meu queixo. Suspirei mais pesado, levando a mão aos seus cabelos. Ela se afastou um momento, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

            — Não quero parecer chata, mas... — Ela pigarreou. — Eu... preferia que você não tocasse no cabelo.

            — Ah... — Eu acho que ela percebeu a decepção nos meus olhos e engoliu em seco, pensativa. — Nem... se eu tiver cuidado?

            — Hm... muito cuidado, eu diria. — Miya olhou novamente em meus olhos e, pela sua expressão, eu deveria estar _muito_ pedinte. — Ah... tudo bem. Mas tenha _muito_ cuidado, por favor? — Eu acho que acenei com desespero, pois ela riu. — Então, pode encostar.

            Sem delongas, voltei com os dedos aos seus fios escuros, todo o cuidado que eu conseguia ao enroscá-los entre os meus dígitos, sentir sua textura macia, sedosa. Miya voltou a beijar meu pescoço, descendo para o meu peito, deixando um rastro de beijos molhados por onde passava.

            Inclinei um pouco o corpo para facilitar seus movimentos, sentindo a forma como seus dedos acariciavam firmemente minha ereção, sem qualquer pudor, ainda sob a cueca. Ao mesmo compasso em que um de seus dígitos entrou pelo elástico da peça íntima, sua boca alcançou um dos meus mamilos, contornando-o com a língua.

_E eu gemi._

            Não muito alto, não muito claro — foi um suspiro mais pesado, acentuado. Miya continuou brincando com a língua em meu mamilo, começando a puxar minha cueca para fora do corpo. Levantei levemente o quadril para que ela conseguisse arrancá-la, não se enrolando para dar um sumiço na roupa. No mesmo momento, ela prendeu meu mamilo entre os lábios e eu fechei mais firme os dedos em seus cabelos.

            — _Mi–ya_. — Seu nome saiu meio pesado por minha boca, fazendo-a rir, satisfeita.

            — Viu como é bom? — Suspirei, um gemido meio manhoso. Ela voltou a descer os lábios pelo meio do meu peito, beijando minha pele, sugando levemente; certamente, aquilo deixaria algumas marcas sutis.

            Miya empurrou-me de leve, fazendo com que eu me inclinasse mais na cama. Usei os braços para apoiar o corpo, percebendo como suas mãos afastavam minhas pernas e ela se acomodava entre elas, praticamente deitada. Delicadamente ela envolveu minha ereção em seus dedos, esfregando-a com firmeza em movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo a minha cartilagem subir e descer, tal qual eu havia feito consigo.

            — Hmm... — Ela cantarolou. — Você tem a cabeça cor-de-rosa. — O sorriso em seu rosto era claramente pervertido, fazendo-me engolir a saliva, o rubor descendo por meu pescoço pelo comentário. — O quão vermelha eu consigo deixá-la?

            — Ah–! — Eu pensei em protestar, mas antes que as palavras saíssem por meus lábios, Miya encostou os seus na cabeça da minha excitação, deixando-a entrar por sua boca em um movimento _único_ , _fluído_.

            E, dessa vez, eu gemi _acentuado_. Principalmente porque a sensação de sua boca — quente, úmida — me envolvendo de uma só vez fez com que minhas pernas tremessem.

            Ela não se conteve, movendo-se com rapidez e precisão, me descendo fundo em sua garganta, a língua acariciando cada centímetro meu conforme sua boca se movia. Às vezes ela parava em minha cabeça, dando uma atenção especial — chupadas mais fortes, os lábios se prendendo ali, a língua passando com mais pressão.

            Estava desnorteado. Não sabia se prestava atenção em seus movimentos, em seu olhar astuto, na forma como sua bunda se empinava pela posição em que ela estava ou se simplesmente ignorava tudo e fechava os olhos, delirando na sensação que era seus lábios encostando na minha parte mais íntima.

            Soltei um ruído alto e fino quando senti-me escapar de sua boca com um som de estalo _molhado_. Miya era só sorrisos, os olhos cinzas transbordando um brilho tão tentador que me deixava zonzo.

            — Gostou do carinho? — Ela atiçou, continuando a me masturbar, os dedos precisos conforme se moviam. — Você parece desnorteado.

            — Você... me deixou... — Tentei pronunciar, mas fui prontamente interrompido quando seus lábios voltaram à minha ereção, na junção da cabeça com o corpo, sugando com firmeza. Seus olhos estavam encarando diretamente os meus, provocando. — Miya...

            Observei como, _lentamente_ , ela foi colocando novamente minha cabeça em sua boca, sugando com um pouco mais de força. Estremeci com a sensação, levando a mão novamente aos seus cabelos. Miya moveu a cabeça de modo que a minha excitação passasse por _toda_ a sua boca, parando quando ela cutucou sua bochecha por dentro. Afastou-se novamente, fazendo-me escapar com outro estalo.

            Ela desceu mais, encostando a língua contra a extensão da minha ereção, subindo com ela lentamente, pressionando para que eu pudesse sentir o movimento. Baforei, praticamente fincando as unhas em sua nuca; ela riu, afastando o rosto da minha intimidade, ajeitando-se melhor na cama.

            — Hm. Consegui o que eu queria. — Ela piscou, arteira. Suspirei, meio decepcionado, carente de sua boca no meu corpo. Fitei rapidamente minha ereção, só para encontrá-la com a cabeça vermelha, tal qual ela havia dito que faria; só não sabia dizer se era pelo resto do batom ou pelas carícias. Supunha ser o segundo. — Hey... que tal colocarmos essas pernas pra funcionar? — Percebi como ela mordeu o lábio inferior, _sensual_ , as mãos passando pelas minhas coxas com certa força, sentindo os músculos.

            — Depois dessa _atenção_ , não sei se lembro como mexe as pernas. — Ela riu, ficando de joelhos na cama. Olhou para o lado, torcendo a expressão quando viu a distância até sua bolsa. — Eu... tenho lubrificante e camisinha dentro do paletó.

            — Oi?

            — Nos bolsos... É um tubo pequeno. — Miya buscou pelo quarto para ver se encontrava onde a peça de roupa estava. Sorriu, meio maldosa, quando pareceu encontrar.

            — Ótimo lugar, eu diria. — Ela brincou, se jogando em cima de mim para alcançar a peça de roupa ao pé da cama. Senti a forma como sua ereção roçou na minha, o peito praticamente grudado ao meu e gemi, satisfeito, passando os braços por sua cintura. — Tão gentil... — Ela provocou, beijando meu queixo enquanto tateava o paletó para encontrar o que queria.

            Fui descendo as mãos, deixando que elas subissem por suas nádegas, percebendo seu peito estufar em cima do meu. Massageei-as, lentamente, deixando que minhas unhas fossem fincando na carne macia; virei um pouco o rosto para beijar sua bochecha, sentindo-a suspirar e se remexer em cima de mim.

            — Sua bunda é maravilhosa. — Comentei, percebendo como ela se desconcertou com isso. Sorri, vitorioso.

            — Você vai... usufruir bastante dela. — Ela se remexeu ainda mais, dessa vez irritada. Notei quando ela puxou o paletó do chão com certa impaciência, desvinculando-se de mim e colocando a roupa na minha cara. — Ó, não sei onde está e perdi a paciência.

            — Nota-se. — Eu ri, pegando facilmente o que precisava do bolso e retornando a roupa ao chão.

            Com um gesto sutil, trouxe Miya novamente para cima do meu corpo, tomando seus lábios nos meus para um beijo que há muito havíamos esquecido. Deixei o lubrificante e a camisinha logo ao lado, levando ambas as mãos à sua cintura agora, fazendo-a praticamente subir em meu colo.

            Nossas ereções se roçaram e eu suspirei em meio ao beijo, pressionando mais seu corpo contra o meu. Miya acomodou os braços em meus ombros, passando-os por meu pescoço em seguida, mergulhando no toque dos nossos lábios.

            — Você... não está nem um pouco incomodado por ter outro pau roçando no seu? — Foi seu comentário quando rompemos o contato das bocas. — Sabe, é sua primeira vez com um homem...

            — Hm, não. Surpreendentemente natural. — Troquei um selinho com ela. — Eu coloco a camisinha enquanto você se ajeita?

            — Hmmm... — Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando-o com sensualidade até que ele escorregasse de seus dentes. Suspirei, encantado com seu gesto. — Pode ser.

            Miya foi se afastando de meu corpo e eu já estava carente de seu calor. Respirei fundo e peguei o pacote de preservativo, abrindo-o com cuidado e deslizando-o por sobre a minha ereção. Quando terminei de ajeitá-lo, percebi que Miya estava se posicionando _de quatro_ pra mim. Senti o rosto todo corar e, meio afoito, comentei:

            — Ah, não–! — Tampei a boca com a mão no desespero. Talvez não fosse apropriado. Percebi quando ela me olhou por cima do ombro, os cabelos espalhados pelas costas.

            — O que foi? — Ela começou a se levantar, ficando de joelhos na cama novamente.

            — Err... É meio chato eu pedir isso, mas... — Engoli em seco. — Você poderia ficar de frente?

            — Huh? Por quê? — Ela pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado, confusa.

            — É que eu... queria poder... olhar pro seu rosto... — Murmurei, sem jeito. Assisti a forma como seus olhos se arregalaram, um rubor intenso tomando conta de suas bochechas, espalhando-se por toda a sua face. Miya sentou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos, totalmente desconcertada. — Miya? Algum problema?

            — Na–não! É só... inusitado. — Ela comentou, baixo. — Mas tudo bem, eu não me incomodo de toda forma. — Num movimento um pouco abrupto, ela se virou, deitando de costas contra a cama.

            Passei a mão por seus pés, subindo por suas pernas, seus joelhos e descendo para baixo de suas coxas. Miya agarrou mais firme a fronha atrás de sua cabeça e, num movimento rápido, eu a puxei pelas coxas, aproximando-a de mim, ela trazendo consigo o travesseiro no processo. Puxei-a até que sua cintura estivesse em meu colo, suas pernas passando de mim, o quadril um pouco elevado.

            Parei um instante para observar como seus cabelos caíam pelo travesseiro, o rosto rubro, os olhos focando outro ponto que não meu rosto. Acariciei suas pernas, tentando buscar sua atenção; ela me fitou logo em seguida.

            — Não te incomoda _mesmo_ essa posição?

            — Não... — Ela suspirou, o vermelho quase descendo para seu pescoço. — É só realmente _inusitado_. Normalmente preferem que eu... fique de quatro.

            — Que desperdício. — Notei quando seus olhos se arregalaram uma vez mais, o rubor agora invadindo totalmente seu pescoço. Pigarreei, sentindo o meu próprio rosto corar. — É que... você tem um rosto _muito_ bonito e...

            — _Akechi!_ — Ela _gemeu_ meu nome, escondendo a face atrás das mãos. E eu pude ver que o vermelho estava, inclusive, em suas orelhas. Suspirei, pesado e desconcertado.

            — Eu... hm. — Deixei que as palavras morressem na minha boca, pegando o tubo de lubrificante e abrindo-o, derramando o líquido sobre os dedos da mão esquerda, uma vez que tinha mais precisão com ela. Afastei um pouco mais as pernas de Miya, conseguindo enxergar sua entrada. Engoli em seco. — Miya, eu vou te tocar agora. — Avisei, uma vez que ela ainda continuava com o rosto coberto. Sua resposta foi um som agudo, seguido de um leve aceno.

            Lentamente, levei meus dedos à sua entrada, começando a circundá-la, espalhando o líquido por ali. Percebia a forma como a pele de Miya se arrepiava, provavelmente pela diferença de temperatura — nós estávamos muito quentes, de toda forma. Continuei acariciando a região, percebendo seus suspiros, a forma como seus músculos relaxavam ao meu toque. Devagar, comecei a inserir o indicador, percebendo como Miya escorregou as mãos pelo rosto, passando-a pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais em seu rosto, no travesseiro.

            Comecei a acariciá-la por dentro, seus suspiros ficando mais intensos, mais lânguidos com cada toque, ela abrindo mais as pernas no processo. Inseri meu dedo médio com cuidado, buscando tateá-la mais fundo. Normalmente, com minhas parceiras mulheres, eu pressionava um local específico que estimulava o ponto G.

            Não sabia se tinha um efeito parecido com homens.

            Continuei tateando-a, os suspiros contínuos, porém no mesmo tom. Foi quando uma pequena elevação chamou minha atenção e, devagar, ousei pressioná-la.

            — _Ah!_ — Miya praticamente jogou o quadril na minha direção, assustando-me.

            — E-eu te machuquei? — Perguntei, preocupado.

            — Faz... — Ela puxou o ar com mais força, as mãos se agarrando ao travesseiro. — De novo. _Por favor._

            Engoli em seco e pressionei mais uma vez aquele ponto, o gemido praticamente _rasgando_ sua garganta. Massageei-a, assistindo Miya abrir mais as pernas, o quadril vir de encontro à minha mão. Experimentei acelerar e intensificar um pouco mais o toque, percebendo-a fechar os olhos, os dedos inquietos na fronha, a cabeça se enterrando mais ao travesseiro.

            Notei também como sua ereção parecia pulsar a cada toque naquele ponto, o pré-gozo começando a escorrer por sua extensão; com a mão livre, voltei a masturbá-la, devagar, fazendo a cartilagem cobrir sua cabeça e descer de propósito, o pré-gozo escorrendo mais, molhando meus dedos.

            Miya praticamente arqueou para trás, os gemidos escapando de sua garganta, incoerentes. Seu quadril não se mantinha quieto, o que me fez perder aquele ponto em que eu a estava tocando; ela pareceu se acalmar nesse momento, porém sem cessar os gemidos, uma vez que eu mantive a carícia em sua excitação.

            — A–Akechi... — Experimentei inserir mais um dedo, vendo sua expressão se torcer, desconfortável. — Hm. — Ela mordeu o lábio.

            — Quer que eu tire? — Ela negou, respirando fundo. Esperei para ver se ela se acalmava; seu rosto foi suavizando, eu sentindo seu músculo relaxar ao redor dos meus dígitos. — _Mi–ya._ — Praticamente cantarolei, voltando a masturbá-la. Miya foi relaxando mais, derretendo-se no toque.

            Fiz leves movimentos de vai e vem com as mãos, experimentando o terreno. Meus dígitos pareciam deslizar com facilidade, os suspiros dela suaves, parecendo aproveitar a carícia, o corpo se remexendo vez ou outra; minha carícia em sua ereção havia cessado, deixando-a aproveitar somente o toque em sua entrada.

            — Tudo bem? — Perguntei, acariciando sua coxa, ainda movendo os dedos dentro de si.

            — Sim... — Seu tom era baixo, ponderado. Escorreguei os dígitos para fora de seu corpo, um ruído de incômodo deixando seus lábios, como se eles fizessem falta dentro dela.

            Peguei novamente o tubo de lubrificante, colocando um pouco nas mãos e passando-o na camisinha agora, acariciando minha ereção para que o líquido se espalhasse melhor. Miya foi se afastando do meu colo, ajeitando-se melhor na cama. Fitei seus olhos, um brilho intenso em seus cinzas, um misto de várias sensações que eu não conseguia decifrar.

            — Miya?

            — Hm... — Ela piscou, lentamente, respirando fundo. — Faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu transei.

            — Nervosa? — Miya foi abrindo mais as pernas, suas mãos passando por sua barriga, as unhas arranhando a pele de leve.

            — Ansiosa, eu diria. — Ela sorriu de canto. Levantei-me, ficando de joelhos à sua frente, entre as suas pernas. Coloquei uma das mãos em sua coxa, levantando levemente seu quadril.

            — Tudo bem. Eu também estou. — Sorri, meio amarelo. O sorriso em seus lábios aumentou, o comentário parecendo tranquilizá-la. — Agora... _relaxe._ — Pedi, a voz meio rouca. Ela desceu a mão de sua barriga para agarrar o lençol.

            Posicionei-me devagar e, no mesmo compasso, comecei a me forçar para dentro dela. Assisti como Miya fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, parecendo seguir o ritmo com o qual eu entrava em seu corpo. Apoiei ambas as mãos em suas coxas agora, começando a trazer seu corpo de encontro ao meu com cuidado.

            Respirei bem fundo quando senti que havia entrado o suficiente, esperando uma reação para poder fazer outro movimento. Miya respirava lentamente, eu conseguindo observar cada subir e descer de seu peito, parecendo se acostumar com a minha invasão em seu corpo. Acariciei suas coxas, subindo para sua pelve, massageando-a com cuidado e precisão.

            Ela continuava respirando fundo, se remexendo um pouco. Ajeitei-me melhor e, vagarosamente, me curvei, aproximando o rosto do seu, tocando seus cabelos com carinho, zelo. Miya abriu os olhos pouco a pouco, o cinza de suas íris nublados; ela piscou, trazendo uma mão até meu rosto, acariciando-o, tirando os cabelos que caíam por meus olhos.

            — Miya? — Chamei-a. Ela sorriu, a outra mão vindo até meu rosto também, fazendo eu encostar contra a sua testa. — Eu... posso?

            — Uhum. — Ela murmurou, dando um selinho em meus lábios. — Devagar.

            Experimentei fazer um leve movimento com os quadris, indo e voltando. Ela gemeu, um pouco acentuado. Repeti o gesto, percebendo seu gemido começar a se dissolver, se tornar mais lânguido. Mais um, dois, três movimentos... O ritmo era lento, mas agora ela parecia se derreter na sensação, os dedos passando pelos meus cabelos, desgrudando-os da nuca.

            — _A–Akechi_. — Meu nome saiu arrastado por sua boca quando comecei a aumentar a velocidade das investidas. Ela começou a acompanhar meu compasso, seu quadril vindo de encontro ao meu.

            — _Miya._ — Chamei-a, beijando sua bochecha, rumando aos seus lábios. Ela me recebeu com gosto, as respirações se misturando, se perdendo uma na outra.

            Senti quando ela começou a trançar as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, facilitando meus movimentos. Mudei levemente o ângulo das investidas, procurando aquele ponto que havia encontrado antes com meus dedos. As bocas, apesar de terem perdido o ritmo e a graciosidade, ainda tentavam se encontrar, se roçando com frequência. Miya levou suas mãos às minhas costas, acariciando com pressão.

            Foi quando eu _finalmente_ achei aquele ponto dentro dela.

            — _Ah!_ — Seu gemido foi acentuado, suas unhas se fincando à minha pele. — A–Akechi. A–! — Ela tentou vociferar algo, mas foi em vão, pois as palavras morriam no próximo gemido, _agudos_.

            Passei os braços por sua cintura, descendo minhas mãos para suas nádegas, agarrando-as com _vontade_ , praticamente ficando as unhas em sua pele, levantando um pouco seu quadril, pressionando também nossos peitos. Miya apertou mais as unhas em minhas costas, o rosto se apoiando em meu pescoço, sua respiração descompassada fazendo um carinho _sensual_ ali, seus gemidos inundando toda a minha audição, profanados ao pé do meu ouvido.

            E, de repente, tudo se tornou um misto de _calor_ , _suor_ , _gemidos_ lânguidos, necessitados e o barulho insistente da cama rangendo com os movimentos. Sentia sua ereção se friccionar entre nossas barrigas, suas unhas passearem livremente pelas minhas costas, _marcando_ , sua boca ora beijando meu ombro, ora desesperada por ar, por anunciar cada pequena sensação de prazer que ela sentia.

            Sua entrada começou a se fechar ao redor da minha ereção, apertando a minha passagem; tentei diminuir o ritmo, mas Miya insistia em arremeter os quadris contra os meus, impossibilitando que eu mudasse nosso compasso. Deitei-a um pouco para poder alcançar seu pescoço, beijando-o com um carinho exacerbado, _sentindo_ a vibração de suas cordas pelos gemidos que saíam de sua garganta.

            No meio daquele turbilhão de sensações, sons, odores, gestos, Miya se agarrou mais firmemente ao meu corpo, as unhas entrando veemente em minhas costas, as pernas se apertando contra a minha cintura, seu corpo praticamente arqueando na direção do meu.

            — _Akechi!_ — Seu gemido foi alto e mais agudo do que seu tom normal, sua entrada se fechando com força ao redor da minha ereção. E, naquele momento, eu senti minha vista embaçar, o corpo todo arrepiar, quando o orgasmo finalmente me assolou.

            Puxei seu corpo mais contra o meu, fazendo também o seu gosto, enquanto ela mantinha o aperto em mim, parecendo precisar do meu corpo _colado_ ao seu para existir. Torci os dedos dos pés, sentindo a sensação de torpor se prolongar conforme ela continuava me apertando, uma sensação _quente_ , meio pastosa, invadir a região da minha barriga.

            Então, Miya foi relaxando os músculos, soltando o aperto que tinha em volta de meu corpo, respirando em jorros, quase baforadas. Lentamente, fui encostando-a contra a cama, sentindo meus dedos do pé formigarem, as pernas amolecerem. Abaixei a cabeça para encostar minha testa contra a sua, percebendo como suas íris cinzas estavam nubladas, perdidas na mesma sensação que eu estava curtindo naquele momento.

            Seus dedos passaram por meu rosto com cuidado, enroscando-se em meus cabelos molhados, desgrudando-os de minha nuca. Ainda buscava o compasso da minha respiração enquanto me perdia em seu olhar; Miya sorriu, cansada.

            — Eu fiz uma meleca em você. — Comentou, dando um selinho em meus lábios. Eu ri, baixo.

            — Vitória, então. — Ela riu mais alto. Senti meus braços fraquejarem e, lentamente, deitei meu corpo contra o seu, encostando meu nariz em seu pescoço, tragando sua fragrância. Miya estava tão suada quanto eu, mas seu perfume ainda era doce, intoxicante. — Só um pouco e eu juro que saio de você.

            Miya somente murmurou, acariciando minhas costas, meus cabelos, parecendo curtir aquele momento em que meu corpo estava próximo do seu, sem mais desespero, sem mais sons alucinantes ou movimentos frenéticos. Nossas respirações se tornavam mais fundas, mais cansadas, ritmadas.

            Quanto tempo fazia desde que eu havia ficado assim com uma pessoa? Algum tempo, eu diria. Considerável.

            — Akechi. — Ela chamou, assustando-me levemente. — Eu sei que é chato, mas...

            — Desculpe. — Levantei-me meio desajeitado, escorregando para fora de seu corpo com cuidado. Ela ainda soltou um gemido quando finalmente nos desconectamos, suspirando meio aliviada. — Eu... estava te incomodando já, não é?

            — Não. Mas... é melhor evitar acidentes. — Ela comentou, dobrando uma das pernas. Enquanto eu tirava e amarrava a camisinha, reparei em seu corpo e a forma como seu gozo ficou estampado por sua barriga; e, tomando nota agora, pela minha também.

            Joguei o preservativo fora e, no instante seguinte, deitei-me ao lado de Miya, dividindo o travesseiro. Percebi a forma como ela passava os dedos pelas mexas pretas, vez ou outra enrolando uma pelo dedo. Em momento algum ela se virou e me olhou, porém eu achava impossível tirar os olhos de sua figura.

            O quarto caiu no silêncio, o barulho da _Shinjuku_ à noite tomando conta do ambiente aos poucos, suas luzes sendo a única coisa que iluminava o local agora. Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem, lutando para mantê-las abertas. Porém, o cheiro doce dos cabelos de Miya e seu corpo _perto_ , praticamente trocando calor comigo, eram tentadores demais para resistir.

_5 minutos_ , pensei, fechando os olhos.

 

* * *

 

            Fui despertando lentamente, piscando para que a vista começasse a focar as coisas. O quarto ainda estava um pouco escuro, porém a luz do banheiro invadia quase metade dele, o ar meio quente, úmido, a típica sensação de vapor d’água.

            Levantei devagar, esfregando os olhos e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Olhei em volta e percebi Miya próxima de uma mesa de canto, a bolsa posta em cima da mesma, mexendo no celular. Estava de _boxer_ agora, a postura menos sensual e...

            Aquilo eram óculos?

            Pisquei para ter certeza. Ela pareceu notar que eu havia acordado e se virou, olhando-me sobre os ombros; _sim, eram óculos_.

            — Olá, Bela adormecida. — Ela disse, meio brincando, meio sarcástica. — Você estava em um sono gostoso, então eu aproveitei e tomei banho na sua frente. A propósito, eu limpei a sujeira que fiz na sua barriga. — Ela voltou a prestar atenção no celular. Pisquei, olhando e percebendo que eu estava relativamente limpo.

            Além disso, percebi que minhas peças de roupa estavam todas dobradas sobre uma cadeira à frente da cama. Pisquei, atônito. Voltei a olhar Miya, totalmente distraída, passando o dedo pela tela do celular como se rolasse o _feed_ de alguma coisa.

            Percebi agora também a ausência dos cílios longos, do batom, a maquiagem em geral. Tirando pelos cabelos compridos, ela estava... totalmente casual. Parecendo mais com um homem do que antes.

            Notei quando ela levou a mão até às costas, coçando-a devagar, subindo os dedos por seu pescoço, em um gesto menos fluído e gracioso, porém ainda atrativo. Fui seguindo a trilha de suas costas, percebendo novamente suas coxas — adornadas diferentes pela boxer azul escura. Engoli em seco, começando a ter _outros pensamentos_.

            — Miya... — Senti minha voz falhar quando a chamei. Ela pareceu nem se importar, continuando a olhar o celular. — Você... faria um segundo _round?_

            — Oi? — Ela finalmente me fitou, os olhos arregalados, desacreditada.

            — Quero dizer... dessa vez como... você sabe? — Gesticulei, meio sem jeito. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e, depois, pareceu entender o que eu queria dizer.

            — Como ativa? — Ela parecia meio incomodada. Concordei com um aceno. — Mas você não é... virgem?

            — Bom, sim, mas... — Passei a mão pela boca, sentindo o rosto corar de orelha à orelha. Fitei-a, percebendo que ela estava desinteressada... talvez chateada? — Miya?

            — A Miya é só passiva, sinto muito. — Voltou ao celular, coçando a nuca, em um gesto claramente nervoso.

            — _A Miya?_ — Frisei sua pontuação, curioso. — Por que diz isso?

            — ... — Ela respirou fundo. — Talvez o cara embaixo da “ _Miya”_ possa ter outra ideia, já que ele é flex. — Um estalo surgiu na minha cabeça naquele momento. Levantei-me, caminhando até a sua figura lentamente.

            — Hmm... — Comecei a passar as mãos por sua cintura quando me aproximei, não sendo rechaçado, porém não tão bem recebido; ela estava claramente insegura. — E o cara embaixo da Miya teria interesse em fazer um segundo round comigo?

            Percebi que ela estava ponderando sobre algo. Comecei a acariciar sua cintura, deixando as mãos escorregarem para sua barriga e acariciarem-na, os dígitos tamborilando levemente por sua pele. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar sua fragrância — estava cheirando a sabonete, o corpo ainda meio úmido do banho; _gostoso..._

            — Talvez. — Sua voz me surpreendeu; ela riu pelo pequeno pulo que eu dei. — Se você estiver disposto a conhecê-lo, quem sabe?

            — Acho que seria uma excelente ideia. — Comentei vagamente, encostando o nariz em seu pescoço. — Talvez mensagens de texto? Ou um encontro? Os dois, quem sabe?

            O silêncio veio novamente, só que dessa vez, Miya parecia mais relaxada ao meu toque. Beijei sua nuca, percebendo a forma como ela suspirou, o corpo se aproximando mais do meu; ela parecia não se incomodar com o fato de eu _ainda_ estar nu — e sem tomar um devido banho.

            Ficamos daquela forma por alguns minutos, ela ainda olhando o celular, eu mais entretido com seu corpo próximo ao meu. Puxei mais o ar, pronto para chamá-la:

            — Ei, Mi–!

            — _Amamiya_. — Pisquei, desentendido. Ela olhou-me sobre os ombros, meio desconfiada. — Meu nome.

            — Ah. — Pisquei mais rápido agora. E levei uns _três_ segundos para processar a informação completamente, arregalando os olhos quando a ficha finalmente caiu. — _Ah!_

            Ela riu, inconformada com o meu espanto. Virou-se em meus braços, olhando-me de frente agora, um meio sorriso nos lábios carnudos — que, apesar de estarem sem batom algum, ainda eram _muito_ tentadores.

            E aquele óculos...

            — Então, o que acha, _Akechi-kun?_ Interessado? — Seu tom era _grave_ , quase proposital, provocativo.

            — Eu tenho uma dúvida! — Miya piscou, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. — Como se escreve? Seu nome, no caso.

            — Com o kanji de “Ame”.

            — Oh... _Oh!_ — Ele gargalhou quando percebeu minha expressão mudar para uma mais... surpresa. — Que safadeza. Porém uma boa saída, de fato. — Amamiya deu de ombros, não se importando muito.

            — Precisava de algo criativo e rápido. Deu pro gasto, não? — Concordei com um aceno. — Hm... não quero ser chato, mas seria bom você tomar um banho, porque nós precisamos ir embora.

            — Hee... — Exasperei, decepcionado. — Que frieza...

            — São quase quatro da manhã, Akechi. — Arregalei os olhos. Amamiya riu de novo, incrédulo. — Eu preciso cuidar do meu filho também, antes que ele fique desesperado.

            — Fi– _Filho?!_ — Ele enfiou o celular na minha cara, a foto de um gato frajola na tela, os olhos bem azuis. — Ah.

            — Ele não é fofo?

            — Sim, com certeza. — Ele tirou o telefone do meu rosto, voltando a passar o dedo sobre a tela; e, agora, eu suspeitava que ele estava olhando na galeria de fotos.

            Fotos do gato.

            Ah, como eu queria conhecer esse homem.

            — Né, se eu fosse você iria rápido. Pro banho.

            — Perdão! — Desvinculei-me dele, indo direto para o banheiro. Havia acabado de ligar o chuveiro quando percebi que tinha me esquecido da cueca. Pensei em voltar para pegá-la, mas Amamiya a trouxe para mim, deixando na maçaneta. — Obrigado!

            — De nada. — Cantarolou do quarto.

            Entrei na água quente, deixando meus músculos relaxarem com o toque sutil dela. E, enquanto lavava os cabelos, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

_Aquilo seria uma experiência muito, **muito**_ _interessante._

**Author's Note:**

> Adicionei notas ao final para explicar, principalmente aos brasileiros/falantes de língua portuguesa a razão disso: basicamente, a maioria das plataformas atuais ou está simplesmente MORTA ou elas simplesmente não condizem mais com o meu estilo de escrita (talvez vocês saibam de quais sites falo, enfim). Depois de muito refletir e os amigos pedirem, resolvi migrar para cá. Vou trazer as histórias aos poucos, principalmente do fandom de Persona. Sejam pacientes comigo nesse início para que eu me acostume, sim? ;w; E obrigada por lerem até aqui.


End file.
